


Why Distance?

by awayforaminute



Series: Bughead Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Betty takes care of Jughead, F/M, Fluff, Light angst but mostly fluff, Oneshot/drabble, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, riverdale high, somewhere in Season 2, southside high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayforaminute/pseuds/awayforaminute
Summary: When Jughead transfers to Southside High he gets distant with his girlfriend, Betty who constantly tries to find a way to spend time with him. Soon, she will understand why.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Why Distance?

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write angst, I don't even think this even counts as angst but here you go folks! A drabble/oneshot of Bughead and we'll see where this takes us...  
> Enjoy! <3 K bye now!

After transfering from Riverdale High to Southside High, Jughead started to get more and more distant with Betty. Yes, she knew it was going to happen knowing that their schedules weren’t going to match anymore so it was going to be harder to see each other. Even when she would call him to hang out after school he would push her away and coming up with excuses.

“I say go to his trailer with that sexy lingerie I got you last weekend and give him a show, he won’t be able to be away from you after  _ that _ ” Veronica told Betty after she had explained that Jughead was being distant and acting weird. “You’re sure it’s a good idea?” “GO FOR IT” Veronica interjected.

“Lemme just try and call him one last time and if he doesn’t want to meet up I’ll go with your plan” Betty propositioned taking her phone out to call her boyfriend. After four rings Jughead finally picked up the phone.

“Betty why are you calling?” Jughead said a bit in a rush over the phone “I don’t know, I wanted to meet up after school, maybe you could help me with an article for the Blue and Gold or we could watch some movies?” Betty answered trying to sound cheerful when in reality she was crying inside just to have just a little time with her boyfriend. “Look, I don’t know-” “Wait, before you say anything more, I may or may not have a  _ small _ surprise for you…” Betty quickly cut him off ending her sentence with seduction in her tone. “Look, I don’t know, I have a lot of homework but I guess you could come over at 5…” Jughead finally answered a bit hesitatingly “Okay great! I’ll see you at 5! Bye Juggie!” Betty said all happy before hanging up.

“Way to go B!” Veronica cheered “Hold up, I’ll bring the lingerie if he doesn’t do anything but I’m going there in the comfort of my mismatched bra and panties!” Betty said “Sure you do you girl but I want details” Betty responded to that with a small hum.

* * *

Betty knocked on the door of the trailer when she heard shuffling on the other side, when a tired Jughead opened the door she gasped. “Oh my God! Juggie what happened?” Betty exclaimed. He had a bruise on his cheek, small enough for people to not worry much about it but big enough for Betty to worry about it. “It’s nothing, just some guys at school, nothing to worry about” He quickly covered up “Come on in!” Jughead said letting her come in. As they both sat on the couch Jughead winced a bit in pain “Jug, you sure you’re okay?” Betty said in concern “Yeah yeah don’t worry” Jughead replied but Betty didn’t look convinced. 

They were doing homework in silence but the short silence got longer and uncomfortable but Jughead broke it before Betty could “I am so sorry for pushing you away, I wasn’t being a good boyfriend, I am so sorry, but I swear, I’ll try to be less distant, I promise” he apologized “It’s okay, and I mean, I had Veronica and a bunch of exams I had to study for. Plus my mom wouldn’t let me get out so much, but it’s okay now.” Betty said almost blaming herself.

They leaned in to kiss, their first real kiss after two weeks. The kiss started to get heated when their tongues started to dance in sync. Betty started to trail kisses to his jaw and neck as she started to lower her hand to the bottom of his shirt to pull it off but Jughead was quick to move her hand and try to get back to the make out. But Betty insisted on taking his shirt off. Once it was lifted, she gasped.

His entire chest and stomach was covered in bruises, some still red indicating they were newly made and other blue indicating they must’ve been made just a few days prior.

“Jug, what happened?! And I want to know, don’t try to cover this up with some excuse!” She yelled, scared but had tears reaching out of her eyes “The other students beat me, Betty” Jughead said with a sob, he tried not to cry but it was no use as he was laying his head on Betty’s lap in seek of comfort, her jeans were getting damp but she didn’t care. All she cared about was her bruised boyfriend. She was patting his head whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

“Let me make a hot bath for you and I’ll do a quick run to the drugstore and get you some ointment, okay?” Betty said once she had collected her senses and that Jughead had slwed down his sobs, Jughead just nodded letting her go to the bathroom to start the bath. In the small bathroom, Betty started the bath putting her hand under the stream of water making sure it was the perfect temperature. She put a few drops of essential oil in the warm water, she always kept a small bottle for when she needed to relax. Before leaving to get the ointment she took out a fresh towel from the cabinet and a pyjama. She helped Jughead to get from the couch to the bathroom and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

On her way to the drugstore she decided that the best thing to do was to stay with jughead for the night so she called Veronica. “So did it work?” Veronica asked over the phone “V, no, we didn’t even do it!” Betty quickly cut her off “I actually called you because I need you to cover for me, Jug got in an accident at school and I should stay with him to take care of him” Betty explained “Sure B! Anytime! I still am going to need you to spill tomorrow!” “All Right, thank you!” The call ended and she proceeded to text her mom that she was going to stay over at Veronica’s.

After getting the ointment she walked in the bathroom to see Jughead with eyes closed relaxing in the warm water. “Hey Jug” she said calmly, he looked up but didn’t say anything. She proceeded to take of her clothes so that she could get in the tub behind him in order to wash his hair. She massaged his head with the shampoo in his dark curls and continued to massage his shoulders and top part of his back. It wasn’t intimate, it was soothing. She got him out of the bath and wrapped a towel around themselves and let him dry off so that he could put on pyjama pants, she put on one his ‘S’ t-shirts over her underwear. Once Jughead came out of the bathroom she applied the ointment on the bruises. They ate dinner, Betty had picked up burgers from Pop’s when she went to the drugstore.

“I’ll stay with you tonight, I texted my mom I was staying at V’s” Betty said after taking a bite of her burger “Thank you” Jughead said plainly. Once their dinner was eaten, Betty helped Jughead to bed and put him under the covers before going in herself. He put his head on her chest “Thank you so much” Jughead said breaking the comfortable silence “You don’t have to thank me” Betty said looking down at him “But I do, I’ve been a terrible and distant boyfriend and you deserve so much better” Jughead tried to explain “No, if anything, you are the best boyfriend ever and I’m not going to let a communication problem ruin us” Betty said calmly “I love you, and I may not say it enough, but I love you and I’m so grateful to have you” Jughead said reaching up to kiss her “I love you too” Betty said when they pulled away.

And with that they fell asleep in each others arms not caring about the rest of the world...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this whatever this is... If you enjoyed this drabble/oneshot leave a kudos or a comment, it always make be happy! <3 K bye now!


End file.
